My Entire Fault
by dani-curtis-16
Summary: "Pain. Suffering. Torture. A simple midnight run to blow off some steam ended up bringing these things on my sister and I." A kidnap-torture fic with Raph and my OC, the TMNT's eleven-year-old sister, Dani. RATED T CUZ IM PARANOID! ONE-SHOT THAT COULD BECOME STORY! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S AND THE PLOT
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story that just popped into my head and screamed to be published. I'll label it as a one-shot, but if get enough reviews and requests, I have an idea to turn it into a full fic**.

**Summary: "Pain. Suffering. Torture. A simple midnight run to blow off some steam ended up bringing these things on my sister and I." A kidnap-torture fic with Raph and my OC, the TMNT's eleven-year-old sister, Dani.**

**Raph's POV**

Pain. Suffering. Torture. A simple midnight run to blow off some steam ended up bringing these things on my sister and I.

Leo and I had just gotten into one of our major blowouts, which ended with me giving my older brother a black eye just before my little sister intervened. I was so blinded with rage that Dani, as weak as she was, was easily able to pull me out of the lair, saying, "Come on, Raphie. Let's get some air."

When we climbed out of the sewers to the surface, I immediately started running across the rooftops. Dani, surprisingly, was able to keep up with me, despite her being a human and all, silently running a few feet behind me. Some part of me knew she should be home in bed, it was after one a.m., but I was too distracted with anger to even care.

I wasn't pulled out of my rage until I heard a familiar grunt behind me. I swung around, and saw Dani being held at knife-point by a man all dressed in black. I snarled and ran at the moron who dared to threaten my sis, but was grabbed from behind by a man in a similar uniform.

"Hello, turtle, whose the child?" my heart froze as I watched Agent Bishop walk up to me and Dani.

"Let her go, NOW, Bishop" I snarled my eyes blazing at the thought of any harm coming to Dani, my best friend and baby sister.

Bishop grinned, "How about I just take you both, instead?' I felt something on my neck, and the last thing I heard was Dani screaming my name before everything went black.

I woke up with no memory of where I was or what had happened. I felt pain in my chest and neck. Felt that my hands were bound above my head with chains, as were my feet on ground.

I opened my eyes, and almost threw up. Dani, my baby girl, was hanging across from me, hands also chained above her head. She was bleeding from a cut across her head, and her shoulder looked like it had been dislocated, while her legs hung limply above the ground, looking broken. She wore a muzzle on her mouth and nose, and she had too many bruises on her body to count.

"Dani?" I whispered hoarsely, my eyes burning with love and concern. Was she unconscious? For how long? Was she even…?

Thankfully, she coughed and groaned through her muzzle, letting me know she was alive. Her eyelids fluttered open, and when she locked eyes with me, she mumbled something through her muzzle, tears streaming out of her wide eyes.

"You okay, kiddo? You scared me there for a minute." I chuckled sadly. She shook her head, sobs escaping her body. I said, "Shh, honey, I'm here. Imma get you out, okay?"

She shook her head again, a defeated sorrow that should never be allowed in my baby dampening her usually reckless, beautiful blue eyes. I started fighting the chains, determined to get us out of this mess that I knew was my fault.

That's when the door opened, causing Dani's eyes to widen in horror, frantic whimpers escaping through the muzzle. I growled-I would kill the sick who had scared a little girl this much.

It was Agent Bishop. He chuckled, "Well, it's about time, Raphael. Your sister and I were worried you'd never wake up." He turned to Dani, placing a hand on her good shoulder, "Weren't we, my dear?"

"Don't you dare touch her." I said in a dark, husky voice.

Bishop chuckled again, "Hmmm, well, it's time for her new daily routine." His voice was threatening, and Dani shook like a leaf as Bishop unchained her from the wall and held her by the neck.

I really started fighting the chains. "Let go of her, dammit! She's just a little kid, for crying out loud!"

Dani's head hung, a symbol of defeat. I watched in horror as Bishop drug her out of the room, away from me.

A few minutes later, a small screen was lowered through an opening in the ceiling. The screen flickered on, and I saw Dani strapped to a table, Bishop menacingly grinning over her.

He turned to look at the monitor, "Now, I wouldn't want you to miss the fun. After all, you're next."

That's when he took a scalpel, and made a slow incision in Dani's abdomen. She let out a blood-curdling scream of pain.

"NO! " I roared, fighting my chains like a mad dog on a leash. "OH GOD, PLEASE STOOOOP!"

Tears rolled down my cheeks. _This was my entire fault, oh God, not my baby, please…_

Bishop was cackling… Dani was crying out in agony, she was fully awake for this torture… I was sobbing, saying, "Please, let her go, not Dani, please…"

What have I _done_? What have _I_ done?

"I'm sorry, Dani…"

**Review if you want more, let me know what you think! Constructive criticism appreciated,it's the only way I'll learn!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BY POPULAR DEMAND, HERE IS THE CONTINUATION OF MY ENTIRE FAULT!**

**Leo's POV**

Ten days. That was how long my little brother and baby sister had been missing. Ten long, grueling, anxiety-filled days that consisted of sleepless nights, tireless searches, and endless worrying.

Mikey, when not out looking, was in his room, crying for his little buddy and hero. He didn't smile, didn't play pranks, wasn't his usual sunny self- he was a shell of his former self.

Donnie spent every second of the day running scans, looking for any sign of a mutant turtle and eleven-year-old girl. He lived off coffee, never leaving the lab except to search.

Master Splinter meditated, trying to establish a spiritual link with either of his children. When he wasn't, he would have this desolate look in his eyes, pining for his strongest son and only granddaughter.

And me? I was freaking losing my mind without my hot-headed bro and sweet baby kunoichi. I was haunted with images- both my siblings, on the run, hiding, being shot, being hurt, being killed…

I shuddered in panic, wanting nothing more than to wrap my arms around the duo, to never let them go, to tell them I loved them both.

If only I hadn't fought with Raph… if only I had followed them when Dani drug him out of the lair… if only I could hold my baby, apologize to my beloved brother…

But I had no one to blame but myself. It was entirely my fault they had left the lair that night.

_I was so angry with Raph for sneaking out of the lair with Casey, that when he came home at midnight, the first thing I did was yell at him. Apparently, the two had just been talking, but I didn't listen, just reprimanded him for worrying me._

_Eventually, as always, we got sick of words and just hit each other. I gotta black eye, and was about to attack, when Dani moved between us, despite the fact that it was one o'clock and she should have been in bed. She grabbed Raph, giving me a look that said, "Trust me, let me handle this…", and I was so mad I did. _

_I should never have let her. I should have sent her back to bed and made amends with Raph. Because that was the last time I saw my youngest and oldest siblings. _

_It might be the last time forever. _

NO. Nonononono. I would never let that happen; I would turn the world over to find my missing family. And if some vile villain had them, I would hunt them to the ends of the earth to get my brother and sister back. Whoever had them, if they were hurting my siblings in any way, holding them against their will, or killing them (please, no, not that…), I would find the monster, and I would eliminate them.

That was a promise.

**Dani's POV**

I don't know where we are. I don't know how long we've been here. I don't even know what has become of my other three brothers, if they are alive and well, or have been captured, or if they are looking for us.

All I know is pain. My pain, Raph's pain. Physical, mental, emotional.

The day we had been kidnapped by Bishop and his goons, I had feared that they would kill Raph and I. Instead, they had placed an unconscious Raph and me in a dark cell, hanging us from chains on the walls.

Whenever Bishop or one of his goons would come in, I would taunt and tease them, or else threaten them. This resulted in them dragging me outta the cell and beating me every time, before eventually giving me a muzzle to keep me quiet. But better me than Raph; I could only imagine if he were awake, the trouble he'd cause, and he was already hurt…

When my brother finally woke up, I was both relieved and terrified. When I heard Bishop come in, I was mainly terrified, especially when I saw Raph's reaction. Fortunately, they left him be, that first day when they dissected me…

But no, I can't talk about that. I'm sorry, it hurts too much.

All I'll say is that the pain eventually became overbearing, and I passed out from shock. When I woke up a few hours later, agony ripping through my body, I heard a frantic, anxious voice whisper, "Baby, please, wake up. I need you, D, please…"

I slid my eyes open to see Raphie kneeling over me, my head in his lap, tears streaking his red mask.

"Dani", he breathed in relief, stroking my hair as he cried, holding me to his plastron.

"Raph…" I croaked, shocked at seeing Raph in such a state. Realizing that he must have thought me for dead, I hugged him around the waist, leaning my head against his shoulder as tears started slipping through my eyes.

Seeing the tears in my eyes, Raph wiped his own tears, and gently rocked me like Splinter and Leo used to when I was a baby, "It'll be okay, sweetie. I'll protect you, I promise."

Ever since his breakdown, Raph has become super vigilant of me. He doesn't cry anymore, but silently glues himself to me. I usually cry myself to sleep on his shoulder, because they haven't chained us up again, though I'm not sure why they wouldn't.

Raph fights them whenever they take me, and I fight them when they take him. He waits for me, and I for him, and we are there to comfort each other and check over each other's injuries.

We are tortured every day. Not dissected again, thank goodness, but we've beaten and taunted and had tests run on us. Raph has ten broken bones, and i have needle marks up and down my arms from all the chemicals they juice me up with. By the end of the day, I am throwing up what little food they give us.

They especially test Raph, after all, he is amazing. I'm scared for him, he looks worse than me, but he always puts on a brave face and refuses to show his pain. no matter what they do to him, he protects me as best he can, and he just holds me when i have breakdowns. He's always so good at comforting me.

He and Leo…

My heart shuddered. _Leo… why hasn't he and the others come for us? _

This is often the reason for my crying. Because, honestly, where were Don, Mike, and Leo? Oh, how I missed Mikey's humor, Don's intelligence, and Leo's fearless leadership. Surely they would come and save us from this hell…

Right?

**Review! Lemme know how I'm doing. More details next chapter, but this is a segway into the madness and torture... Mwhahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE review. Suggestions, complaints, whatever! Here's chapter three.**

**Raph's POV**

"Raphael…" I groaned as I heard Dani's voice next to me, shaking my shoulder. For a second, I pretended she was just waking me up for breakfast, I'd wake up in my hammock, and we'd go downstairs to our bros and sensei…

But I ain't a fool; I was in a cell with my baby sister in the hands of Agent Bishop. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking at the little girl watching me with tears in her eyes.

She sighed, "Thank God, you scared me. I thought you were dead."

I grimaced, "Just sleepin like the dead, kiddo. How's your arm?" I anxiously touched her left arm, which Bishop had broken yesterday. I really had no idea how long we had been captured, but I THINK it was yesterday…

Playing brave, D shrugged, "S'not so bad." Her eyes flashed, "How's your legs and ribs?"

I smirked and rubbed her hair, "Can't even feel em."

I was lying, but she didn't need to know that. I was the older brother here; she was the little sister, under my care. I wasn't as good as Leo, but I did my best.

Leo…

I winced. Dammit, what I wouldn't give to hear one of his lectures. Or Mikey's jokes or Donnie's techno babble. I missed my bros like crazy, and so did Dani.

Dani leaned against my shoulder, as she always did, and I placed my arms around her shoulders tight. "I wish they'd save us already." She knew I knew who she was talking about.

I placed my cheek on top of her head, "Same, hon. But ya know, they'd nevar stop searching for ya, right?"

She poked my side, "You neither, Raphie. They'll come for us both."

That's when the door opened, and we unconsciously tightened our grip on one another. They always got a fight when trying to separate us; this time would be no different.

Bishop smiled, "Hello, Hamatos. Raphael, it's your turn. After all, Danielle's arm needs time to heal." He sneered at my sister as I stood up and whispered, "Stay."

Dani growled, "I'll kill you if he comes back hurt, Bishop. That's a guarantee."

Bishop kicked her broken arm and she yelped in pain, causing me to fling myself at Bishop in a rage.

But he hit my neck, and everything went black, as it always does.

I woke up chained to a metal pole. I was surrounded by Purple Dragons and Foot ninjas, compliments of the Shredder, or so Bishop had said.

One Foot goon smiled, "It's time to tell us where your brothers are, freak. And if not…" He swung his sword at my neck, barely missing me.

I clamped my mouth shut. Like hell I'll sentence my brothers to this torture. I felt guilty enough about Dani getting dragged into this…

A PD hit me with a bat in my already broken legs, causing me to bite down on my lip until it bled. No way was I crying out in pain; why give these goons the satisfaction?

A Foot ninja slashed me with his sword in the arm at the same time that a PD punched my ribs. I was really fighting back those screams now.

Then all the PD's took turns using weapons and limps to beat my already weak body onto the ground. When each had had their fun, the Foot used their swords to deepen my bleeding cuts.

By the end, I was panting in pain, blood dripping out of me, every bone in my body aching.

Bishop walked in, "That's enough for today, men. You may leave."

When we were alone, Bishop grinned, "Well, I see that you are as dedicated to your brothers as you are to your sister."

I just glared at him. Bishop looked thoughtfully at me, "I wonder who you'd protect if Danielle were in danger."

I growled, "How do you live with yourself, knowing that you're torturing a child? I am warning you, Bishop. Do what you want to try and get me to talk, but release Dani."

Bishop shook his head, "Now, if I did that, who would I test my scientists' new formulas on?"

I snarled, "I'll get us out of here. And as soon as my sister is safe from you, you're mine."

Bishop simply grabbed me by the neck, dragged my bleeding body back down a hallway, and threw me into mine and Dani's cell. He chuckled as he said, "Let's see how you feel when and if she returns" and he slammed the cell door shut.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, then looked around the cell. My heart skipped a beat as I realized what he meant.

My Dani was gone, taken by those monsters. Bishop planned to make sure my baby didn't return to me unscathed.

_Just please let her return. I need my baby sis. If she dies, it's all my fault._

**Don's POV**

My eyes furiously scanned the computer screen, looking for any signs of my brother and sister. I was using security links to the cameras in PD HQ to see if the Purple Dragons had taken them, but from what I could gather, they hadn't.

_Damn it, where are those two?,_ I thought. We all knew they had been captured, but we had no idea by who. Leo had explained his fight with Raph, and how Dani had dragged him out for some fresh air, and how it was entirely his fault…

Something Mikey and I don't believe. He may have fought with Raph, but it was to _prevent _this sort of thing from happening. My hot-headed older brother had never had a grasp on what is dangerous and stupid, though I had a feeling he did now.

I shuddered at the thought. What was even more concerning was that Dani, the baby human of the family, had gone missing with him. What couldn't hurt Raph could kill my poor sweet sister, and what Raph could survive Dani wouldn't come out from unscathed. Raph would do his damnedest to protect her, but it might not be enough.

I was brought out of this train of thought by the voices of two PD's on the monitor.

The bigger of the two laughed, "Well, that was some fun we had, huh?"

The smaller one nodded, "Did you see the way that pathetic mutant whimpered and panted?" Mutant? Surely these hoods weren't talking about…

The big PD grinned, "When Master Hun told us to volunteer for the torturing of one of those turtles, I didn't realize how rewarding it would be."

I growled, standing up to go get Mikey and Leo so we could find these jerks, when the smaller one said something that froze every brotherly bone in my body.

"Still, that's nothing compared to what they're doin to the girl. I almost feel sorry for the brat, becoming Stockman's latest experiment…"

I heard a sharp snarl behind me, the only sound that could break through my terror. I turned in a daze to see Leo standing in the doorway, looking as enraged as Raph ever could be.

"Over my lifeless corpse will they experiment on my baby. We're going to PD HQ. NOW."

**Mikey's POV**

At the moment, I was scared outta my mind for a few reasons. First, I was scared for my big brother and little sister, Raph, and Dani. From what Don had told me, they were both in major trouble, though I guess I kinda already figured that out when they went missing.

Secondly, Don is driving like a maniac towards PD HQ, breaking at least a dozen traffic violations. All I knew was that some PDs knew where D and Raph were, and we were going to beat their location outta the scumbags.

Last but not least, Leo was PISSED. Like, Raph-on-a-bad-day pissed. I don't know how he had gone from being guilt-ridden and pining for his little siblings to being in the right frame of mind to commit murder, but it had happened. My oldest bro was literally shaking with rage, cussing under his breath.

I could think of only one thing that would put Leo in this kind of mood…

"They threatened Dani, didn't they?" I asked wearily as I watched Leo crack his knuckles. There was nothing, repeat, NOTHING more important to Leo than Dani. The two of them were as close as siblings get. Dani is literally like a daughter to Leo, his baby. He loves all of us, would protect any of our bros, would sacrifice himself for us… and it's still nothing compared to what he would do for Dani.

If she was in danger, than this reaction made all the sense in the world.

Leo looked at me steadily, "They said Stockman was planning to experiment on her. They also said they had beaten up Raph, which means that he is, most likely, powerless to stop them."

He took a deep breath, "I know how much Raph loves Dani. So if he is too hurt to protect her, then that means we don't have much time to save them." Leo snarled, "No one hurts my brothers, or my sister."

I nodded, "We'll get them back, big bro. with you leading us, they'll be home safe in no time."

Leo rubbed my head, "Thanks, Mikey."

Don smirked as he turned in the driver's seat, "Sorry to break the moment, especially since I'm on Mikey's side, but we're here, and we have a hot-head and little girl to rescue."

**I'll update at 15 reviews since school starts this week. **


	4. Chapter 4

******WARNING- SENSITIVE MATERIAL**** This chapter contains rape (not saying who). Not detailed actions, but still. Read at your own emotional expense. Don't flame if you don't like.**

**Leo's POV**

Don, Mikey, and I were all hanging from the ceiling in Hun's office, glaring at the gorilla and the two Dragons that Don and I had seen talking about Raph and Dani.

Hun grinned, "Have fun tonight, boys?"

The taller of the two, apparently called Bradford, nodded, "Yeah, you sure know where the party is at, boss. Beating on that turtle was priceless."

Hun replied, "Very well. Good job, the Master will send you your reward. He needed as many volunteers as I could spare, with Bishop breathing down his neck…"

I involuntarily hissed. Master? That could only be the Shredder, and the idea of Shredder teaming with Bishop to torture my siblings made me sick.

The two goons nodded and departed the room. That's when I jumped down and swiftly placed my katanas at Hun's throat.

Hun smiled, "Look who showed up. Took you long enough."

I growled, "You have ten seconds, Hun. Ten seconds to tell me where that bastard is keeping my brother and sister before I cut you up, slowly and painfully."

Hun remained composed, "I will tell you, but you might be too late to save them."

I sneered, slashing a small cut in Hun's neck, "Like hell I will. Just give me their exact location. NOW."

Hun simply said, "Bishop's New York base. Down by the peer, an old warehouse."

"Is this a trap?" Mikey asked as he and Don flanked me on either side, watching me interrogate Hun.

Hun smirked, "Actually, no. You see, I want you three to destroy that base. I hate Stockman, and he works for Bishop. Stockman is said to be performing experiments on your sister, and judging by the looks on your faces" he pointed at my burning rage, Mikey's pale face, and Don's horrified expression, "I will be rid of that traitor by the end of the night."

I stood back and gestured for my brothers to follow me put the window. I silently led them into the Battle Shell.

When we were inside, I only said, "Let's go." And Don headed towards the peers.

**Dani's POV**

I was in a dark room. They had tied my wrists behind me, causing my broken arm an insane amount of pain. But other than that, I was completely alone.

This scared me, because it was new. They had never done anything like this; it was mostly torture sessions, back to my cell with Raph, Raph gets tortured, comes back. Now I was worried about what they would do to my big brother, if they had something planned for him or…

I was distracted from my thoughts when the door opened. Baxter Stockman walked in, causing me to growl. He had been the one who performed all those tests on me. The bastard had even tested Raph.

Stockman smiled, "I have a new test for you. But first, I'd like to try something." I braced myself readying for a beating…

But, strangely, Stockman, oddly enough, just gently looked at me for a few minutes. I raised an eyebrow to say "Well?" and he knelt next to me.

"You're eleven, right?" he asked, causing me to watch him in confusion. "But you are actually a very beautiful girl…"

I blinked. Okay, what the shell was up with him? He reached over, took my shirt sleeve, and then very suddenly tore my shirt off, leaving me in my white camisole.

My eyes bulged as he began to take the rest of my clothes off, because I realized what he was about to do…

I started screaming, "Raphie, help! Please, no!" Stockman cut me off by kissing me on the mouth. I fought him, but it was no use. I finally gave up and surrendered, weeping and begging him to stop and moaning in pain.

Eventually I fell into a peaceful darkness, the only place left to retreat to…

When I woke up, I was bleeding and in pain. I opened my eyes to see that I was in my own little cage, in my own room… with no Raph in sight.

I whimpered and sat up, pulling my legs into my chest. I shut out all thoughts of anything that ahd happened to me, because I simply couldn't bare them. If I thought about how Stockman violated me, I would surely wither away and die.

I sighed. I just wanted my brothers. I especially wanted my Aniki, Leo. He would know how to comfort me, and he would make these guys leave Raph and I alone.

I let my tears run freely down my face. Why couldn't we just go home…

Or why couldn't I at least be with Raph?

As if on cue, Bishop walked into the room. I curled closer to the back of the cage, tears running down my cheeks. Would he do to me what Stockman had? I shuddered; I didn't think I could handle it again…

But Bishop smiled at me, "Do not worry. I am here to show you why we have separated you from your brother. it is part of a test, you see."

He took a remote from his pocket and switched on a screen from above the room. The screen slowly moved down so that it was level with Bishop, and I could see what was on screen.

Raph.

He was standing alone, wearing a metal collar on his neck, his amber eyes hazed over as if he were in a daze. He mechanically walked up to a wall with chains, as if he were being controlled…

My head snapped to look at Bishop, "Are you controlling him?"

"Smart child" he responded, "Now watch Raphael."

I did, because I needed to know he was okay. That's when I noticed a figure dangling from the chains on the wall in front of him.

It was me! I was bound and gagged, hanging from the chains at my wrists and ankles.

What the hell? And why did I see what looked like the hilts of Raph's sais in his belt…

I stared in horror as Raph picked up a sai from his belt, and plunged deep into 'my' chest as 'I' screamed in pain. He repeatedly stabbed me, in the stomach, chest, legs, arms… I was getting sick just watching this fake me get beaten to death.

Okay, I knew my brother wasn't in control of his actions, but still, what if that was me? How could he hurt me, even subconsciously?

Suddenly he dropped his sais, still in a dazed manner. He was splattered in 'my' blood. 'I' was unrecognizably mutilated, covered in blood, organs sticking out of my body.

Bishop chuckled, "And now…" He pressed a button on his remote, and Raph's eyes flickered back to normal.

_Oh, no_, I thought, realizing too late what was happening.

Raph rubbed his eyes and stumbled, clearly exhausted. He looked own at his bloody hands with wide eyes, and then he made the mistake of looking up…

To see what must have looked to him like me, broken, destroyed even, with one of his sais still plunged into my stomach.

Raph screamed at the top of his lungs, looking so horrified that all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and tell him the truth, that he hadn't hurt me, that it was just Bishop's sick game…

My strongest brother, my best friend, fell to the ground; tears ran down his face, too mortified to speak, just wordless sobs and moans escaping his lips. He stared down at 'my' blood, all over his carapace, plastron, and face, and he threw up on the ground, salt tears mixing with the red blood.

I shook the bars of my cage and yelled, "RAPHAEL, I'M HERE! PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME! I'M OKAY! RAPHIE!"

**REVIEW! I'll update at 20 reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I think I'm just gonna make a few more chapters to this. It's not really popular, and I don't like how it's turning out. Maybe, three or four more chapters, unless you guys request more.**

**Raph's POV**

_I killed her. I killed her. I KILLED HER._

I'm chained to the wall, still covered in blood- HER blood- trying to piece together how this could have happened. One minute, I'm sitting in my cell worrying about her, then gas coming through the air vent knocked me out.

When I woke up, I was standing in front of my worst nightmare. My sister… my little sister… dead, with MY sai sticking out of her disfigured body. And I was wearing a collar, my other sai in my fist, red to the hilt with still more blood. I've never seen so much blood…

I broke down. They finally broke me. Because I couldn't handle her death. Especially at my hands, I who should have protected her.

My Dani… my best friend, my baby sister, my little girl, was gone, and it was because of me.

How could I live with myself? I murdered my own family! What would Master Splinter think of me? What would my bros say?

Master Splinter would be extremely disappointed, he might even disown me. Don wouldn't speak to me, Mikey wouldn't believe it, and Leo…

Well I know how my big brother would react. It was obvious.

Leo would kill me. That is, if I don't kill myself first.

Suddenly, the door of my cell opened to reveal Baxter Stockman, looking pissed off beyond belief. He growled, "Time to move, mutant. Your brothers are on their way."

When I remained silent, Stockman looked at me more closely. He said, "What, not happy to hear that your family is coming to the rescue? Your sister certainly was."

I snarled, "Not funny, Stockman."

Stockman blinked, "Did we overdose you? I'm not kidding. That little brat saw them, you can ask her yourself."

He unchained me and dragged me out of the room and into a medium-sized cage. I grunted as my head hit the bars, and he pushed the cart with my cage on it down a hall.

Stockman pushed a button, and a room opened, revealing Bishop standing next to another crate that held…

"Danielle?" I choked hoarsely as the girl sneered at Bishop, "Looks like your little test just went up in smoke, too. Just like this lab when my family's done with it."

Bishop snapped, "That's enough!" He turned to Stockman, "Leave Raphael and Danielle here while we prepare for departure."

With that, the two left the room, leaving our cages facing each other. Dani looked at me anxiously, "Are you okay? You're covered in blood, man…"

I reached my arms through the crate and grabbed her into a hug, the bars of our cages keeping us apart. But I could still feel her in my arms, even through the wooden and metal bars. I examined her, seeing that she wasn't hurt, that she really was alive.

I wept, "I thought I had killed you… I thought I'd never see you again… I just woke up, covered in your blood, in front of your body, and…" I took a deep breath.

Dani patted my shoulders and smiled sympathetically, "I know, Raphie. It was a horrible trick, and Bishop is insane, but I'm fine, I promise. And now that our brothers are coming…"

"They really are?" I asked, sounding both surprised and not.

Dani beamed, "One of the surveillance cameras at PD HQ. You shoulda seen it, Leo went BALLISTIC on Hun, and Mikey and Don were there, and Hun told them where we are, cuz he hates…" She suddenly trailed off and shuddered slightly.

I raised an eyebrow, "What? Who does he hate?"

"Stockman" she whispered, and to my horror, she started sobbing and hyperventilating. My eyes bulged as I rubbed her back the best I could and said, "Sweetie, what's wrong? What did they do to you?"

She managed to calm down, and then she quietly told me what had happened after she had been taken from me, and what Stockman had done to her. At the end of her tale, she glanced up at me, and her eyes widened. I guess I must have looked as pissed as I felt.

Because in that moment, I was seeing red. I wanted to wrap my hands around Stockman's neck. NOBODY does what he did to MY sister. That sicko, that pedophile, was gonna regret ever laying a hand on Dani.

Just as soon as Leo got us out of here. He'd probably want a shot at Stockman, too.

_Get here soon, bros. We need you._

**Leo's POV**

"We're approaching the pier, and there's a lot of activity", Don said as I strapped my katanas to my back.

"They know we're coming" I said honestly, "But it won't save them."

Mikey looked at me anxiously, "What's the plan, bro?"

"Get in there. Get Raph and Dani. Then leave Bishop and Stockman to me." I replied calmly.

Don sighed, "Had a feeling… let's go."

The three of us jumped out of the Battle Shell. I led the two towards the building with the most people running around. There seemed to be a lot of people moving cargo about, and it worried me that they knew we were coming. Why else would they be trying to leave?

But if they thought they were leaving this pier with my siblings, they were dead wrong.

We hid behind a barrel as two goons, one in black and the other in armor, walked by.

The armored one said, "Wonder why Agent Bishop wishes to relocate in such a hurry?"

The other responded, "Has to do with two of the test subjects. Apparently, a rescue team is after them. They are being safe guarded right now…"

I grabbed the black one as Don and Mikey knocked out the armored one.

I held a sword to the goon's neck, "Where are they being held?"

He shook his head, "You'll get nothing out of…" I choked him, cutting of his oxygen.

"You breathe again when I know where my sister and brother are." I said with a dark calm.

"Sec-tion… 8" he gasped and I punched him to knock him unconscious.

My eyes moved around until I found, right across from us, Section 8. Mikey, Don, and I all snuck across and entered the building undetected.

_I'm coming for my family, Bishop. And they better be unharmed. _

**Again, review if you want more, or have any suggestions for stories you want me to write. I'm open to ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is an update! And for those watching my Family Forever 2 story, an update of that is soon to come.**

**Mikey's POV**

Leo, Don, and me were doing our ninja thing, sneaking in a vent through Section 8, searching for Dani and Raph. I was getting worried; we had been looking for about an hour, with no sign of them.

Leo growled, "Damn it, where is Bishop keeping them?"

Don sighed, "Excellent question, but one I can't answer."

That's when we heard Stockman's voice, "You buffoons have no idea what you're doing!"

We all looked through the vent to see Stockman standing in the room below us, yelling at two officers.

Stockman was fuming, "Why must Bishop hire such incompetence? Do you know what happens to me if those two escape?"

We all looked at each other; what else could 'those two' mean but our siblings?

The one officer said, "They are secure in room 222 awaiting departure, but they are resisting. The girl bit me…" He took off his glove to reveal a bite mark.

"That's my girl" Leo whispered in relief. We were so close; room 222 was only a few rooms up from this one!

But Stockman snarled, "Bring them in here. I can make them cooperate." The evil smile on his face as the officers obeyed his orders left a frown on our faces. This couldn't end well.

Not a full minute later, the officers brought in two prisoners, chains on their wrists and ankles, and Don and I had to hold Leo back from jumping out of the vent.

It was Dani and Raph… but they looked like HELL.

Raph had too many bruises and cuts to count, as if he had taken multiple beatings. He probably had. Blood was caked on his plastron, shell, and face. His legs looked off, like they had both been broken and didn't properly heal. He was giving Stockman a menacing glare, standing between him and Dani.

Dani wasn't much better, wearing the same jeans and button down shirt she had been wearing when she disappeared, only they were dirty and tattered looking, blood and dirt all over them. A huge gash spread across her forehead, and her left arm looked broken. My poor kid sister had probably taken as many beatings as our brother, possibly more. She was cowering behind Raph, obviously terrified of Stockman.

The sight of the duo was horrifying to say the least. Leo's jaw was clenched, his eyes burning with rage, anxiety, and love. Don was assessing them from afar, as if to keep in mind what injuries he'd have to deal with first. I was just watching them, fearful that they would disappear.

Stockman kept the evil smile as he said, "Well, Raphael, Danielle, I heard you are causing trouble."

Dani grimaced, "What, it ain't our fault you weren't expecting the hot-head and tomboy to eventually revolt. For a bunch of government workers and scientists, you sure make idiots look smart."

I snickered, _Well, Dani's sarcastic mouth seems fine_. Leo and Don grinned and shook their heads.

Stockman glared at her, "You have quite a mouth, don't you?"

Dani cocked an eyebrow, "I run on two modes, sarcastic and hostile. Your choice."

Raph laughed, "You've had it coming, ya bastards. We WILL bust outta here, just like I said. It was just a matter of time."

Dani added, "You know, I actually feel sorta sorry for you. Do you even KNOW what our bros are gonna do to you when they get here? From the looks of Leo ALONE…" She left the threat hanging, a smug grin on her face.

Raph nodded, "Ya messed with the wrong fam, that's for sure."

Stockman slammed his fist down on the table, "ENOUGH! You two aren't going anywhere any time soon."

"Wrong" Leo mumbled.

Raph happened to glance up at the vent we were in, and he fought a grin. He made a gesture behind his back so only Dani could see, telling her to look up. She stared at the vent inconspicuously, and her eyes lit up when she saw us. She folded her arms over her chest.

"Five…" She started. And Stockman looked so confused I fought a laugh.

"Four…" Raph stood up straighter.

"Three…" Dani stepped back a little.

"Two…" Raph stepped forward so that he was standing directly below us. Stockman scratched his head, "What are you two…"

"ONE", They both screamed, and Don, Leo, and I jumped outta the vent, weapons drawn as we surrounded Raph, our stances defensive and protective.

Dani smiled, "Warned ya."

**Dani's POV**

Well, I DID warn him. Didn't I say our brothers would come for us? Now he would pay for what he did to me and Raphie.

I kept a smug smirk on my face as Leo, Don, and Mike stood around Raph, looking pissed.

Raph narrowed his eyes with a grin, "Hey, bros, what the shell took ya so long?"

Leo shook his head, "Don't ask. Are you okay?" He gave Raph a quick onceover as my hot-head nodded and fist-pumped his elder brother, causing Leo to smile.

Leo turned his head to look at me, concern in his chocolate brown eyes, "Dani, are you hurt?"

I shrugged, then winced as I hurt my dislocated shoulder, "I'm okay. Ish. And Raphie's lying, cuz he's hurt worse than me." I smiled sheepishly at Raph's glare as Don placed a hand on my right shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll fix you both when we get outta here."

Leo said, "Don, Mikey, get Raph and Dani to the Battle Shell. I'll be right behind you."

Stockman, who had been watching all this as if he were dumbstruck, finally piped up, "No, you're staying here!"

My eldest brother's head snapped up to look at the monster, his eyes dark, "Just try and stop them, Stockman. You won't live to regret it. You and Bishop have gone too far, and now you will both pay for whatever you've put my two siblings through. For every bit of pain that either of them has felt, for every minute I worried about and searched for them, for every second we were separated because you held them against their will, you will SUFFER."

My three bros and I stared at our leader with wide eyes. I mean… DAMN. Leo was the LAST person you'd expect that from; he was calm, cool, collected, and that's one of the things that made him the perfect leader. But he just looked scary right now, his eyes hard, his body tensed to strike. I had never ever seen so much hatred and rage on anyone's face, let alone my Aniki's.

Don tugged on Raph's stunned arm, "Let's get…"

That's when the door behind me opened, and Bishop walked in.

Mikey instantly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and yanked me back, away from Bishop, and my immediate brother growled, positioning himself between Bishop and me.

Bishop smirked, "Welcome, gentlemen. I've been expecting you."

Leo turned to Bishop while still keeping an eye on Stockman, "What do you want, Bishop? Why did you take them?" He gestured to me and Raph.

Bishop said, "Truth is, I have no intention of killing them. And I have a proposition for you."

We all tensed as Bishop walked forward and we all stepped back, away from the madman who had separated our family and tortured us.

Bishop continued, "I will allow you to walk out of here, Leonardo. No harm will befall your family, and I will leave you all in peace. All you have to do is let me keep Danielle." He smiled at me, and I shuddered.

Leo literally exploded, "LIKE HELL I WILL! YOU WILL NEVER KEEP MY BABY!" I gave my overprotective brother a wary grin.

Raph nodded, "There ain't no way in hell I'm leaving here without her. I won't leave her to be tortured by you and that pedophile madman." He added pointing at Stockman.

My eyes flashed, _No, Raph, not with Leo in the room… _I chanced a glance at my oldest brother, and

Don spun around to face Raph, "What? You don't mean…" Don looked between Raph and I, and the looks on our faces caused the horrifying truth to dawn on him.

I groaned and face palmed myself, "Waitta NOT tell everyone, Raphie." Raph sighed apologetically, "Sorry, kid, forgot. But they had to know it sometime."

I raised an eyebrow, "Did this seem the best time?" Raph shrugged helplessly.

Mikey scratched his head, "Um, what's up? What's a pedophile?" Donnie, who had paled to the color of fresh-fallen snow, whispered the answer into Mike's ear, and his eyes widened as he screamed, "STOCKMAN RAPED DANI?"

"Scream it LOUDER why don't ya?" I snapped angrily, my face red. I was embarrassed that now all my brothers knew I had been deflowered at the age of eleven by one of their first enemies.

I glanced at Leo, and my own eyes widened. If he had had hatred in his eyes before, it was nothing to the way he looked now. Even Bishop and Stockman took a step back.

Leo, who had stayed quiet before now, asked me in a dark voice, "Is it true? HE" Leo gestured to Stockman, "really did that to you?"

I nodded sadly, trying to block out the memories. I still couldn't quite accept it myself, but I was worried about my bros' reactions. Raph had been pissed at Stockman, but didn't seem to be disgusted by me. What about the others? Don looked sick, Mikey looked shocked, and Leo looked about to commit murder.

Leo took a deep breath, "Donatello, take Danielle out of here NOW. Michelangelo, Raphael, and I will follow you. And God help you if you touch them, Bishop and Stockman." He added to the villains still staring at him as if he were a monster.

We all knew that if Leo was saying our full names, he was drop-dead serious. So Don gently picked me up and dashed out of the room.

**Two or three more chapters, not sure. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! Sorry, I was kinda busy havin a meltdown (senior year, oh boy, oh boy). **

**Don's POV**

Ever have so many conflicting feelings going through your head at once that you feel like your brain might explode? Well, that's how I felt.

I was striding down the hallway with Dani in my arms, trying to find an exit and trying to keep calm and cool.

I was so relieved to have found my siblings, but was so pissed about the condition they were both in. I wanted to beat the ever-loving SHIT out of Stockman, but I just as badly wanted Dani at least 200 miles away from him.

I mean, it was just so… WRONG. What kind of pervert rapes an eleven-year-old girl? Especially MY eleven-year-old sister?

My sister, who was awfully quiet, gripping my shoulders as she kept her head buried in my neck.

I stopped and looked at her, "Hey, D, you alright?"

She peeked up at me, and I was horrified to see the tears in her crystal blue eyes, "No. I'll never be okay again. I got myself RAPED, and now you all must be disgusted with me, and…"

I gasped, my eyes widening, "We're what? Sweetie, we are NOT disgusted with you, and none of this is in any way yours or Raphie's fault."

"Really?" Dani squeaked, and I hugged her tightly, holding her like a baby, rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh, honey, it's all gonna be okay. The four of us are gonna take care of you, we love you. I'm so sorry this happened, but Leo and Mikey and Raph will make sure it never happens again."

Dani wiped her eyes and hugged my neck, "I missed you, Don-Don."

"Same, Dani. We went nuts without you and Raph, especially Leo. We never would have given up looking for you two." I rubbed her back as I started walking again, determined to get us out of here.

D sighed, "Are you sure we should have left Raphie and the others alone?"

I grimaced, "No, but you heard Leo. I don't have a death wish."

My sis giggled, and I smiled warmly at the sound of it.

_My bros'll take care of those bastards. I need to take care of our baby._

**Leo's POV**

After I watched Donnie leave with Dani, I snapped my head to glare at the two dead-men-walking in front of me.

Bishop was seriously going down, and I couldn't even think of a punishment fitting the dirty piece of shit next to him. Well, I could, but they all went against my code of honor.

Who did he think he was? My BABY? What the fuck was he thinking when he ever dared to sexually assault my little baby girl? He clearly wasn't thinking of the hell I intended to bring him.

"Uh, Leo?" Mikey whispered, looking timid and scared. "Are you, like, gonna have a meltdown?"

Raph growled, "I ain't far behind him." I looked over Raph, who I was honestly reconsidering allowing to stay and fight. His legs didn't look right, and I knew that he must be weak with exhaustion and hunger. That combined with the beatings I know he must have taken…

Raph looked as if he was reading my mind, "Leo, I need to get him as much as you. I have to, for Dani. I didn't and couldn't protect her when it happened, but I'll be damned if I'm not here to get revenge."

I sighed, "Raph, you were, I'm sure, in no position to protect yourself, let alone Dani. It's not on your head, but I do understand." I gave Stockman, who had been watching us in mute horror since we had dropped in, an icy glare. "You have NO idea what I plan for you."

Bishop snarled, "Unlikely", and attempted to attack Raph, but Mikey and I punched him so that he flew into the wall, landing unconscious in the next room.

THAT'S how pissed we were.

Stockman tried to run, but I grabbed the sick son of a bitch by the collar, and threw him into Raph's outstretched fist. Raph lifted him up, sneering right in his face, "You tortured us, dissected Dani, and beat us both daily. You starved, mocked, and humiliated us. You even made me believe I killed her. But raping my baby is where you messed up the most."

Raph then sent a series of punches and kicks all over Stockman's body, especially his stomach and groin. When Raph stopped, I snatched a bruised and bleeding Stockman from my brother.

I slammed him against the wall, snarling, "THIS is for kidnapping my siblings, -thump-; THIS is for hurting them –thump-; THIS is for Raph –thump-; and THIS is for DANI!" I tossed him as hard as I could across the floor, leaving him broken but alive.

I stood over him, "If you EVER come near my family, my brothers, or my baby again, I will finish you."

I then walked over to a stunned Raph and Mikey, drapped an arm across my injured immediate brother, and said, "Let's go home."

**For a longer update, review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's an update!**

**Dani's POV**

When Don and I finally found our way out of that hellhole, I shivered at the outside breeze and found myself squinting at the moonlight. Donnie rubbed my back comfortingly as he strode towards the Battle Shell.

We went inside and I almost cried at the familiar smell, the feeling of safety and home. Donnie placed me down in a chair and began to check me over, growling every now and again at my more serious injuries.

I tried to smile reassuringly, "Hey, I'll be okay, Don."

He sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. This never should have happened, though. I hope Leo gets Bishop good."

"Not nearly as good as he and Raphie got Stockman" I jumped up and down with a huge smile as Mikey slipped into the back with Leo helping Raph into the truck right behind him.

Mikey ran up, screaming "Sis!", and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around my silly, sweet aka-chan.

He set me down, and I turned to Leo, who had finished helping Raph sit as Don dashed over to check on the injured hot-head. Leo took one look at me, and then flung himself at me, gripping me to his plastron.

"I was so worried, baby" he whispered, tears rolling down his eyes, "I missed you so much."

"I knew you'd come for us" I whispered back, "But I missed you so much, too, Aniki."

Leo lifted me up off the chair and carried me over to Raph, who, like his little brothers, had been watching us with a small smile. He placed me next to my best friend before wrapping Raph in a huge hug, saying, "I'm so sorry, little brother. I'm so glad you're both safe."

Raph cleared his throat in embarrassment, but slung his arms around his only older brother, "Thanks for coming for us, Fearless. I'm majorly sorry, too."

Both boys turned to me, but I scowled, "Don't make me hit you two. You have nothing to apologize to me for, I'm just happy you are getting along, and we're all together again."

Leo pulled Mikey, Don, and me to him and Raph, squishing the five of us into a group hug. Leo smiled, "And this is how we are gonna stay, forever. This whole thing has made me realize how much I love and need you all. When it gets right to it, we're all we have, and we will always need each other."

Raph and Don looked at their feet, but Mikey and I grinned. I said, "I love and need us all, too!" and Mike said, "Ditto, sissy!"

Don smirked, "Well, okay, we should probably get home now."

Don drove, Mikey had shot gun, and Raph and I sat on either side of Leo as he slung an arm across each of us. I curled into Leo's side, and for the first time in a long time, I relaxed and fell into a peaceful sleep, a huge smile on my face.

**Raph's POV**

I watched Dani fall asleep into our oldest brother, and my heart swelled at how cute and content she looked. Leo was leaning back, his own eyes closed in deep thought, and I poked him in the bicep, causing his eyes to slide open and look at our sister.

He smiled warmly and kissed her forehead, whispering, "That's right, just rest, baby. You're finally safe, I've got you."

Then my big bro looked at me, "You need rest too, Raphie. If need be, I'll knock you out with pressure points."

I shook my head and mumbled, "Leo, I'm too worried. How is what happened gonna affect her? It's not like what I went through, she was…"I trailed off, not wanting to wake Dani up with the word.

But Leo shuddered at the unspoken word and replied, "It won't be easy. This kind of thing causes psychological, emotional, and mental issues. She might be scared, mad, anxious, or, heaven forbid, even suicidal." He pushed his fingers through the sleeping child's hair, "She needs us, now more than ever."

I nodded, "I wish I could have saved her from that pedophile." My fist clenched as I imagined the sickening thought of Stockman violating my sister in the worst way…

Leo sighed, "You are just as traumatized as she is, little brother. From what you said, you were made to think you had killed her." I grimaced as I remember what I had said as I had beaten the shit out of Stockman. Man, D was right, I shoulda been more careful about what I said with Leo in the room.

"I… well, Bishop was performing a test, and he was controlling me. I didn't know what was happening; I just woke up in front of Dani, chained to the wall, dead by my hands. You really don't want the details." Leo nodded sympathetically- he knew that translated to 'You'd die inside knowing what I thought happened to your baby'. I growled, "Thank God I was wrong, and I was reunited with her later, though that's when she told me what had been done to her. After that was when you guys came in."

Seeing my expression, Leo placed his hand on my shoulder and said fervently, "I'll always come for you, Raph, just as I will for our little brothers and sister."

I smirked, "Alright, now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way, I got one question."

Leo blinked, and I smirked, "What's this I hear about you taking my place as the family hot-head and going nuts on Hun?"

My big brother laughed, "I'll put it this way. You know those PD's that tortured you? Don't worry about them."

We both burst out laughing, waking Dani and startling Don and Mikey.

Dani yawned, "What's so funny?" She rubbed at her face like a cat, and Leo answered, "Sorry, honey, I didn't mean to wake you. We were just talking about Hun."

Dani smiled sheepishly, "Oh, you mean the one you threatened at katana-point, overprotective?"

I laughed, "The same", and Leo rolled his eyes, "I have plenty reason to be, don't you think?"

All five of us laughed as Don pulled into our topside garage. I stood up, but Leo had to help me walk out of the Battle Shell and into the elevator as Don and Mikey flanked Dani behind us.

"Welcome home, guys!" Mikey shouted, and I rolled my eyes at my crazy youngest brother.

"My sons?" Master Splinter's voice echoed as he approached us. He saw Dani and I, and he grabbed us both into a hug.

"Oh, how I have missed you, my son, my granddaughter" he looked each of us over as we grinned at our master, the man who had raised us.

"We missed you, too, Grandpa!" Dani beamed, looking so happy that Leo actually had tears in his eyes.

Don smiled, "You're home, but you two need rest. To bed with you both."

Dani nodded tiredly, but first she walked up to me and squeezed the crap out of me. I rubbed her hair and kissed her forehead, and we looked at each other in a secret understanding. Our experience had been horrific and traumatizing, but we had survived together. It had strengthened our already close bond, and with our family's help, everything would be okay.

The rest of our bros hugged Dani and me, and the two of went to our bedrooms. However, I had just jumped into my hammock and closed my eyes when I heard my door open and a familiar small body climbed up next to me, curling into me. I grinned and just threw my arm around Dani, and we both fell asleep.

**Next will be the last chapter, an epilogue, and then that's all. **


End file.
